My Chowder OCs
by iheartkatamari
Summary: All of my recurring fan-made Chowder characters who will be used in future stories.
1. Pudding

**These are all of my recurring fan-made Chowder characters who'll be used in future stories; the first two are part of the main cast, while the others are supporting characters.**

Name: Pudding

Gender: Female

Species: Cat/bear/rabbit(a "cabearit.")

Age: 5(Basically, she's three years younger than Chowder, and I figure him to be about 8, though I may be mistaken.)

Family: She's Chowder's sister.

Occupation: Apprentice chef in Mung Daal's kitchen.

Dreams of: Like Chowder, becoming a great chef someday.

Appearance: She closely resembles Chowder, except she's slightly smaller and trimmer. She has pink fur, blue eyes and long eyelashes. She has the same one visible tooth, short, rounded bunny ears, and white stripe on her tail that Chowder has, also. She wears a brown sailor-looking hat with a sunflower in the front(which covers her ears), a brown dress, and rounded brown shoes.

Personality: Pudding is very sweet, friendly, cheerful, and, like her brother, a little goofy. She loves Chowder very much, and won't ever let anyone(such as Gorgonzola or Ms. Endive) pick on him. Interestingly, she also seems to have more sense than Chowder. Although she doesn't have as big an appetite as Chowder, she does like sweets. She also will always join Chowder in his silly antics.(Thus running Mung Daal ragged!) She calls Chowder "Chowdie." ("Chowdie-Chowdie! Hey, Chowdie!") Also, she doesn't like Ms. Endive("She's a meaner!")


	2. Cinnamon

Name: Cinnamon

Gender: Female

Species: Rabbit

Age: About Schnitzel's age.

Occupation: Assistant chef at Mung Daal's kitchen.

Appearance: She's a tall, white rabbit with long legs, shoulder-length red hair, long ears(the tip of the left of which is folded down), a rounded snout and a small, round red nose. She wears a yellow t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a black belt, and black sneakers with white laces.

Personality: Cinnamon is Schnitzel's girlfriend(1); she's very friendly and helpful, and also quite feisty! She loves Schnitzel very much, and won't let anyone(but _ANYONE!_) pick on him. She's just as strong as Schnitzel, very fast, and a really good fighter, all of which prove handy in certain situations. Cinnamon, like Schnitzel, is an assistant chef, and helps with various things in Mung's kitchen, such as food prep and carrying things(Whenever Schnitzel's given something heavy to carry, even, she holds the other end). Cinnamon also loves sports, especially "Field tournament style up and down on the ground nanja flanja blanja banja ishka-bibble babble flabble doma roma floma boma jingle jangle every angle bricka bracka flacka stacka two-ton rerun free-for-all hugeball!"

(1) All of my stories take place before the events of "Chowder Grows Up"; Schnitzel hasn't married Endive yet.


	3. Peanut Butter and Jelly

Name: Peanut Butter

Gender: Female

Species: Elephant/monkey

Age:8

Family: Her parents are frequently mentioned, but rarely appear.

Occupation: None

Appearance: She's sort of a peachy-orange color, with an elephant-like head and monkey-like hands and tail. She has big, floppy ears, a short upturned trunk, long eyelashes, and wears a pink bow in her short bangs. She wears a pink dress and matching shoes.

Personality: Peanut Butter is cheerful, energetic, and a little goofy. She and her buddy Jelly are good friends with Chowder and they all usually hang out together.

Name: Jelly

Gender: Female

Species: Dog/kangaroo

Family: Her parents are frequently mentioned, but rarely appear.

Age: 8

Occupation: None.

Appearance: She's sort of a mocha-brown color, with a dog-like head and kangaroo-like legs and tail. She has floppy dark brown ears, short, curly bangs, long eyelashes, a rounded snout, and a round, pink nose. She wears a lavender t-shirt and blue overalls with a pocket in the front, which has a little embroidered daisy on it. She doesn't wear any shoes.

Personality: Jelly is mellow, easygoing, and also a little goofy. She's Peanut Butter's best friend, and is friends with Chowder as well, and the three of them like to hang out together. Also, rather than walking, she hops.


	4. Cheese

Name: Cheese

Gender: Male

Species: Mouse/cheetah

Age:8

Occupation: Assistant at Gazpacho's fruit stand.

Appearance: He's yellowish-orange with black spots, a white snout and(somewhat ironically) black "tear lines"(that real-life cheetahs have) going from his eyes to his chin. He has a mouse-like head and a cheetah-like tail; he has short, oblong ears(that resemble Gorgonzola's ears, to an extent), a short, turned-up snout, and a round, black nose. He wears a red t-shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers.

Personality: Cheese is very outgoing, energetic, and very mischievous! Although he usually helps Gazpacho with orders, he more frequently(much to Gazpacho's annoyance) goofs around and plays with the fruits and veggies.(Juggling apples, playing pool with oranges, sticking a watermelon slice in his mouth like a smile et al.) He and Chowder are good friends and often hang out together. He has a bit of a crush on Cupcake.


	5. Cupcake

Name: Cupcake

Gender: Female

Species: Koala/zebra

Age: 8

Occupation: None.

Appearance: She has white, black-striped fur, a koala-like head, koala-like hands, and a zebra-like tail. She has short bangs, long eyelashes, and large, rounded ears. She wears a green dress with a purple skirt, and dark purple shoes. A blush is never too far from her face.

Personality: Cupcake is very shy, sweet, and gentle; she always speaks in a soft voice. She cares for Chowder and his friends very much, and never likes to see any of them in danger. She does not, however, care for Miss Endive. She has a bit of a crush on Cheese.


	6. Blueberry and Mango

Name: Blueberry

Gender: Female

Species: Beagle

Age: 8

Occupation: None

Family: Her mother, Raspberry, is part of the Marzipan City police force, her father, Blackberry, is a carpenter, and she has a baby sister named Strawberry.

Dreams of: Becoming a detective someday.

Appearance: She's mostly brown with a white snout, white tailtip, white paws, and a black tail. She has small, black eyes and long eyelashes, and wears a blue dress with a dark blue skirt, and dark blue shoes.

Personality: Blueberry is very mild-mannered and polite, but can still be goofy at times; she and her family come from England. She has a super-sensitive nose, which often proves handy. Chowder met her and Mango in the episode, "The Wrong Address" when he and Mung were lost in that strange town, and he and the two dogs soon became friends.

Name: Mango

Gender: Male

Species: Dog

Age: 8

Occupation: None

Dreams of: Like Blueberry, becoming a detective someday.

Family: His mother, Papaya, is part of the Marzipan City police force, his father, Pomegranate, is a construction worker, and he has three younger siblings(they're triplets) named Peach(sister), Pear(brother), and Plum(sister).

Appearance: He's a slightly plump little dog with light tan fur, short, floppy ears, and a turned-up snout. He wears a pair of bright orange shorts, but doesn't wear any shirt or shoes; his belly button shows.

Personality: Much like Cupcake, Mango is a shy, sweet little guy who speaks with a soft voice(1), but he also can be quite goofy. He's Blueberry's best friend, as well as Chowder's; he also has a super-sensitive nose.

(1)His voice is very similar to that of Copper from The Fox and the Hound


	7. Earl Grey and Jasmine

Name: Earl Grey

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Species: Alligator

Occupation: None

Locale: Jambalaya Swamp

Appearance: He's a tall, skinny lime green alligator with a yellow belly, a turned-up snout, and large, round eyes(1).

Personality: Earl is a friendly, jovial, but slightly lazy sort who speaks with a southern accent. He and his wife Jasmine are good friends of Mung and Truffles, and they often pay them visits. Earl likes music, and can often be seen sitting outside his shack, playing his banjo.

Name: Jasmine

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown

Species: Alligator

Family: She's Earl's wife

Occupation: None

Locale: Jambalaya Swamp

Appearance: She basically resembles her husband, but has long eyelashes and wears a purple floral dress.

Personality: Jasmine is sweet, smart, and accommodating. Like her husband, she speaks with a southern accent; she and he are good friends of Mung and Truffles and often pay them visits. Jasmine likes to cook, and makes excellent cornbread muffins.

(1)His apprearance is patterned off of that of a random alligator character that appears in the episode, "The Blast Raz."


End file.
